The cork-screw of the present innovation is of the pocket type with switchblade particularly suitable for the extraction of plugs from bottles and for the extraction of crown caps.
Cork-screws of this type are well-known indeed in many forms and configurations, as per FR-A-2689115; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,359; US-A1-2002/157188; EP-A-1350756.
Among the many configurations the cork-screw FR2689115 is known, with, in the support propping lever for the neck of the bottle, instead of a single propping lever, a lever subdivided in arm (5) and forearm (13), in which in the arm internally a hook (7) is provided for taking away the crown caps and over this a support tooth and bottle neck propping (8) for a first extraction of the plug and, with end pivoting (14), a second extension lever or forearm (13) with a second support tooth for propping for completing the extraction of the plug (15).
This solution is thus particularly advantageous for the extraction, with the help of the screw or corkscrew spiral (3), of caps from bottles also when they are partially extracted by means of the action with the first lever (5) for facilitating the completion of the extraction, precisely by means of the second openable lever (13).
Drawbacks of this earlier solution substantially consist in the impairment of the support tooth (8) because of the appendix (9) that, during extraction comes into contact with the border of the bottle trying to drag outwards the tooth (8). In fact during the extraction, for a vertical exit of the cap, the propping lever must perforce tilt. At the start it is pratically parallel to the spiral, after having extracted about 1 centimeter of the cap it is inclined and therefore the appendix (9) hits the border of the bottle and drags the support tooth (8) outwards. Repeating the operation several times the support tooth (8) blunts and does not guarantee anymore the propping on the border of the bottle.
In fact the difficulty of incipient extraction of the cap is known, due to excessive approach or remoteness of the propping lever (5) from the cork-screw.
In fact it is well known that during the operation of the lever, as the lever handle must unavoidably tilt as to the axis of the bottle, the distance between the propping lever and the extraction lever (cork-screw) varies.
To solve this problem many solutions have been conceived, among which the variation with cam of the pivoting axis of one or the other lever (6) and/or (4).
These solutions however involve a considerable complexity of construction and therefore high realization costs.
Therefore if the second support in the propping lever extension (15) can adjust better in the distance, certainly the first cannot, so the problem of a maximum perfect functionality still remains.
The aim of the present invention is to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks, realizing a much more versatile and functional pocket cork-screw, however at a reasonable cost.